Overgrootvader Barabas
Nationaliteit en Tijdperk: Belg (19e n.Chr - 20e n.Chr) Familie: Geronimous Jabbertalk (vader), Overgrootmoeder Barabas (vrouw), Kinderen van Overgrootvader Barabas, Moeder Barabas (kleindochter), Barabas (achterkleinzoon) De overgrootvader van onze professor Barabas was het zwarte schaap van de familie. Professor Barabas hield zijn verwantschap voor de wereld geheim, vrezend dat het zijn wetenschappelijke carrier de das om zou doen Geschiedenis Barabas had altijd in interesse en gave in het bovennatuurlijke gehad en voor een lange tijd was dat geen probleem geweest hij trouwde en had op zijn minst twee gezonden kinderen. En had een ondankbare baan als een steenmaker in Rupelstreek echter toen zijn interesse aan het licht kwam werd hij ontslagen en gemeden door zijn medewerknemers. Door een onderling akkoord onder de bazen kon hij geen baan meer vinden in de Rupelstreek. Zijn vrouw en kinderen verlieten de streek en Barabas bleef achter, verbitterd. Barabas zond om wraak en besloot zwarte magie aan te wenden om zijn voormalige bazen uit de Rupelstreek te beroven. In het geheim maakte hij beelden van Hellegathonden gemaakt van klei om de gendarmes te overmeesteren en met het gestolen geld de fabrieken in de streek te kopen. In de rollen van de bazen om te keren. Dat de Stenenmakers aan zijn plannen zouden leiden ontzag of het kon hem niets schelen. De Hellegathonden De geest van Overgrootvader Barabas wist in de verre toekomst in contact te komen met Suske en Wiske. Of het de geest was van Barabas in een verleden waar hij niet werd gered of Barabas magie onbewust de spottende Lambik naar 1900 toverde om gered te worden. Bij een van zijn laatste overvallen werden zijn Hellegathonden gestopt door Lambik die jammer genoeg voor de overvaller aangezien en bijna gelynched werd. Lambik's onschuld werd echter bewezen toen de Hellegathonden een nieuwe geld transport beroofde. De groep helden vonden Barabas zijn schuilplaats Hellegat door de kinderen in de geld koffer te stoppen en het door de hellehonden laten roven. Waar de kinderen hem wisten te overtuigen zich over te geven en zijn courtine te stoppen. Echter voor hij dat kon viel van een hoogte en scheen in de klampoven te vallen. Zijn Achterkleinzoon Barabas volgde alles via zijn Teletijdmachine en flitse zijn vrienden terug naar 1986. Overgrootvader Barabas werd echter gered door zijn cape die bleef hangen. En was vast besloten zijn leven te beteren en stierf op een hoge leeftijd in een ander streek levend als een klei kunstenaar. Na zijn dood zwierf zijn geest vaak rond Rupelstreek waar hij later contact maakte met zijn achterkleinzoon en zijn vrienden. Triva: * Hoewel we Overgrootvader Barabas aan de moederlijke kant van de Barabas hebben geplaatst kan het mogelijk zijn dat hij de voorouder was van Vader Barabas. Echter omdat Vader Barabas van Franse kom af is maakt dat het minder waarschijnlijk. * Overgrootvader Barabas is waarschijnlijk de zoon van Geronimous Jabbertalk Jabbertalk scheen de naam Barabas erg te mogen en het is onwaarschijnlijk dat meerdere takken van de stamboom de naam Barabas zouden gebruiken. Categorie:19e n.Chr Categorie:20e n.Chr Categorie:Belg Categorie:Mannelijk Categorie:Tovenaar Categorie:Schurken